Brewing drip coffee requires 0-2.5 bar water, while brewing espresso coffee requires 8-10 bar water. The brewing requirement for tea is similar to that for drip coffee. The existing coffee machine such as a coffee maker or a coffee center can be used to make either drip coffee or espresso coffee, but can not be used to make both of drip coffee and espresso coffee in the same machine.